The present invention relates to a zone-defining scheme for the surface of a tennis court.
In the prior art, the surfaces, the playing area of tennis courts are one color, the definition of the various playing zones recited in tennis rules being accomplished by white stripes on the court surface. With the development of electronic monitoring systems to call balls (one of such systems being the subject of a copending application filed by applicant), difficulties have been encountered with the stripe system of zone definition, particularly at the boundary between the left and right serve-receiving zones at which a ball landing on the center stripe is considered in bounds for both zones. Further research revealed that at all boundary lines marked with a stripe, the difficulty of judging the exact point of impact by eye was exacerbated by the presence of the stripe.